


Juego de adultos

by Hessefan



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Tan ensimismado estaba con la labor de su amigo que se había olvidado de lo que tenía clavado dentro de su cuerpo, pero volvió a recordarlo con placer cuando Balthier lo encendió de nuevo.





	Juego de adultos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XII no me pertenece, todo de Square Enix.  
**Prompt**: 09. Juguetes.  
**Extensión**: 7600 palabras aproximadamente.  
**Nota**: Uff, llevo EONES queriendo escribir algo sobre este FF (no conozco el Revenant Wings, soy de esas que siempre llega tarde al fandom porque espera que salga una Playstation nueva así las anteriores están más baratas), y puntualmente sobre Balthier. Creí que mi primer fic del fandom iría a ser un gen (tenía ganas de retratar ese momento que debió haber sido épico en el que Bal decide no ser Juez y huye); pero salió así, más yaoi imposible XD. Está situado al final del juego, así que, si por esas casualidades lo estás jugando por primera vez, no leas este fic o te comerás un pequeño spoiler algo significativo.

El sueño de Vaan siempre había sido poder pilotear su propia nave pirata y coronarse como tal. Se había sentido uno, junto a Balthier y Fran, durante la aventura vivida a bordo del Strahl, pero no era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, ahora podría ir a donde quisiera.

El primer viaje a bordo de su primera nave -una destartalada que había conseguido de segunda mano- fue previsible. El punto de reunión, sin la reina de Rabanasta por razones obvias, acabó por ser Arcadia al final. ¿Y por qué ese lugar que tan malos recuerdos les traía? Por la misma razón por la que Ashe no podía ser partícipe de ese reencuentro.

Larsa y Basch los esperaban, con la promesa de ser ellos quienes hicieran ese largo recorrido hacia el reino de Rabanasta tarde o temprano. En teoría ya estaban Balthier y Fran; Penelo podía ver la emoción en los ojos de Vaan, aunque este supiera disimularlo muy bien.

Estacionaron la nave en los terrenos del castillo y de inmediato una tropa fue a recibirlos para corroborar que, en efecto, se trataran de la visita que el Imperio aguardaba y no de meros forajidos.

Cuando Vaan bajó de ella, los soldados no sabían si apuntar sus armas o directamente meterlo en un calabozo. Él se llevó ambas manos tras la nuca y rio al ver las caras contrariadas. Penelo le dio un empujón para poder bajar y eso fue suficiente para que los soldados guardaran las armas y se concentraran en el penoso intento de la damita por mediar.

No hizo falta, la voz del capitán resonó en el ambiente.

—Vaan, Penelo —dijo con anhelo y con una orden sin palabras mandó a los soldados a seguir con su rutina—. Vengan por aquí.

—¡Tanto tiempo, Basch! —Penelo le palmeó un hombro, o al menos lo intentó, le resultaba extraño verlo vestido con ese traje ostentoso que también le venía a traer malos recuerdos; el antiguo capitán rogó por discreción, con la seña de llevarse un dedo a los labios clamando por silencio, puesto que ahí, para la gran mayoría, seguía siendo Gabranth— ¿Cómo está Larsa?

—Como siempre, pero peor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —interfirió Vaan, sonrisa mediante.

—Ya sabes… aunque es un niño, se toma muy en serio su papel en el Imperio. —Luego miró al muchacho, notando que no había ningún cambio en él; a fin de cuentas, no había pasado más de un año—. Y cuando digo que se lo toma muy en serio, digo “muy en serio” —remarcó con gracia, consiguiendo la carcajada cómplice de los otros dos.

—¿Balthier y Fran? —Vaan dejó los nombres de sus compañeros flotando en el ambiente, como si de alguna tonta y tierna manera le diera pena preguntar por ellos con la emoción de un niño. Basch le sonrió.

—Ya hace un par de semanas que están aquí haciéndome la vida imposible. —Bueno, aunque debía admitir que era Balthier quien le hacía la vida imposible, Fran por fortuna parecía estar allí para domar a la bestia. Siempre iba tras su amigo tratando de que este no se metiera en más problemas de los que usualmente vivía, fuera en la taberna o en los pasillos del palacio.

Era tan irreverente aquel que nunca quiso ser juez, ese pirata que Vaan en secreto había admirado, incluso más al conocer su pasado. Balthier no dejaría de ser Balthier, así Larsa y Basch se lo rogaran por la paz de su pueblo.

Así lo encontraron los tres, podían ver la espalda del pirata y a Larsa frente a él con cara de pocos amigos, una expresión que varió en un segundo a una de radiante felicidad cuando vio a los recién llegados.

—Penelo… —murmuró con afán acercándose a ella.

—Yo también estoy aquí —se quejó Vaan, a lo que Larsa lo miró riéndose quedamente por su traspié sin malas intenciones.

—Es bueno volver a verlos, chicos. Pasen, pediré refrescos y algunos embutidos. —Larsa los llevó al recinto central, en donde una hermosa flora adornaba lo que parecía ser un patio interno, pero Vaan se quedó rezagado, como si no pudiera creer que en efecto allí estuviera Balthier.

—Ey, muchacho, tanto tiempo —dijo el pirata cuando dio la vuelta al sentir que le clavaban los ojos en la espalda.

Y Vaan sonrió, con autentica dicha de verlo vivo y entero, siendo el insolente y cínico de siempre. Así lo había conocido y así había aprendido a respetarlo. Fran, a su lado, levantó una mano. Aunque la viera no era muy expresiva, en verdad se alegraba de verlos otra vez, no obstante, reparaba en que el muchachito parecía estar más interesado en su compañero, así que siguió al grupo a ese patio interno. El lugar les recordaba vagamente a los Montes Mosforas, al menos la vegetación parecía ser la misma si bien la decoración era semi artificial.

—Balthier… —musitó, como si no pudiera salir de ese trance— en verdad estás vivo.

—Por supuesto, yerba mala nunca muere —dijo con gracia, apretándole el cuello, tratándolo como siempre, como si fuera un hermano menor o su pupilo. En el sentimiento lo era; cuando se habían conocido, Vaan era un intento de pirata, mientras él ya lo era.

—Qué alegría ver que los dos están bien —aclaró, porque se sentía ruin de dejar a Fran apartada de sus emociones, cuando en verdad había estado preocupado por ambos. Sería sonso negar que más por él, pero bueno, eso solo lo sabía su consciencia de momento.

—¿Quieres revisar el Strahl? Le hice mejoras. —Sin quitarle la mano del cuello lo arrastró por un pasillo hasta dar con la nave, desde ese lugar tenían un amplio ventanal que les daba un panorama de lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos, reunidos una vez más y disfrutando del encuentro—. Ahora no solo tiene levicita, también le puse lebricita, así que puedo otear a todo el mundo, incluido monstruos que quedan de la niebla. Aunque no es muy fiable —concluyó subiendo a la nave de un salto y ofreciéndole sin necesidad, pero por mera cortesía, la mano para subir.

—Vaya… debe ser interesante poder navegar por lugares que nadie más conoce.

—Ni te das una idea, muchacho. —Caminó por el reducido espacio y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, cediéndole su lugar. Era una clara muestra de camaradería—. Lo has cuidado bien todo este tiempo. Gracias, Vaan.

El muchacho, algo sonrojado por el cumplido, trató de componerse para no quedar como un mentecato, y caminó esos pasos para hacerse del asiento del piloto. Miró el tablero, viendo algunos ligeros cambios en el mismo. Luego posó la vista al frente, mientras Balthier le hablaba de dichos cambios y para qué servían los nuevos comandos. Vaan vio a través del ventanal a Penelo sosteniendo algo y a Larsa muy divertido tratando de alcanzarlo. No supo por qué, pero frunció la frente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para un atento Balthier.

Miró haciendo donde los ojos del muchacho se habían distraído y dejó su perorata de lado, era evidente que Vaan no le estaba prestando atención a sus indicaciones y, en cambio, encontraba más interesante lo que ocurría en el patio.

—Ey, ¿estás celoso de Larsa? —murmuró Balthier algo enternecido y suponiendo que se debía a la muchacha que acaparaba la atención de quien era un rey a tan temprana edad—. No deberías preocuparte, él es solo un niño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Quiso disimular su malestar sin éxito. Balthier era de los que sabían leer a la gente, sin necesidad de más que unos pocos gestos.

—Y creo que en todo caso Basch lo tiene bien entretenido —dijo con cierta malicia y sonrisa perversa—. Solo míralo… mira la carita con la que ve a su Juez, se le va la olla.

—¿De qué hablas? —Vaan se espantó por siquiera suponer algo así, ¡que Larsa era un niño todavía! Y ahí lo entendió, ahí pudo ver lo que Balthier le estaba resaltando. Y, mierda, como siempre tenía razón.

—Con Fran es diferente… todo es diferente —murmuró el pirata lanzando un suspiro—. Con ella tenemos una relación única. Fran para mí es…. especial, ¿sabes?

—Creo entender a qué te refieres. —El mohín de desencanto no lo pudo falsear, pero al menos dejó de mirar esos ojos verdes que lo subyugaban y la escena que le fastidiaba.

—Puede haber miles de mujeres en el mundo y en mi vida, pero nunca podría faltarme ella. Es como tú con Penelo —explicó con calma, esperando que no lo malinterpretase—. Imagino que tendrás muchas amigas, pero si te faltara ella, todo sería diferente, ¿cierto? No puedes prescindir de ella.

—Eso es… verdad —admitió Vaan mirando el tablero del Strahl, reflexionando hondamente al respecto. La verdad es que nunca se había detenido a analizar la importancia de Penelo en su día a día, pero encontraba cierta verdad en las palabras de su amigo.

—Me pasa así con Fran: no podría vivir sin ella en mi vida, me faltaría algo, una brújula, mi norte. —La miró, como siempre estaba rezagada del grupo, siendo parte sin serlo—. No imagino la vida sin ella en mi vida, justamente —lanzó una carcajada ante su redundancia—. Hay personas que te marcan así, que sabes que todo está bien, si esas personas siguen a tu lado, pero si… les pasara algo, tu mundo interior, tu mundo entero, se desmoronaría. ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que sí —murmuró Vaan pensando en su hermano y apretó con fuerza el mando del Strahl antes de soltar la confesión, no sin pena—: me pasó… cuando decidiste quedarte en el Bahamut. En ese momento sentí que no podía afrontar tu muerte. Y que nunca podría hacerlo.

—Oh, eso es muy bonito de tu parte, Vaan —terció, con una encantadora sonrisa, se había encorvado un poco en medio de la charla, quedando unos centímetros más abajo que Vaan, estudiando al muchacho con cuidado—. Tan bonito que hasta me dan ganas de besarte —remató artero.

—H-Hazlo —dijo Vaan sin poder siquiera mirarlo, pero sabía que los ojos verdes del hombre estaban clavados en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —En verdad no esperaba, en años luces, una clase de respuesta de ese estilo.

Balthier gustaba de importunar a la gente por el arte de molestar, pero lejos de sus suposiciones estaba el que Vaan admitiera aquello. Podía verlo en la forma en la que trataba a Penelo, como una hermana. Todavía le quedaban muchas pajas por delante a ese muchachito, o al menos eso pensaba hasta ese crucial momento.

—Que lo hagas —desafió nervioso, echando un decoroso vistazo a su espalda como si temiera que Fran o alguno estuviera allí presenciando ese _sincericidio_—. Antes de que me arrepienta.

En respuesta, Balthier salió de su asombro y apretó un botón. De inmediato el techo se abrió y el Strahl levantó vuelo. Fran le regaló una mirada extrañada al oír el inconfundible sonido de la nave en acción, pero no le dio más relevancia. Sabía que Balthier hacía lo que quería y cuando quería sin pedirle autorización a nadie.

Al pirata le había gustado la flora y fauna de las Alturas de Cerobi, pero quedaba mucho más cerca la Meseta de Chitta y, dándole unas palmadas en el brazo a su compañero, le pidió el lugar sin palabras para dirigirse allí.

Les tomó apenas un par de minutos, pero fueron los más largos que en su vida Vaan hubiera padecido. Se encontraba algo alicaído, como taciturno o reflexivo. Quizás era hora, como solía decirle Penelo, de que dejara de actuar por impulso. Ya no era un niño caprichoso; pero vaya, que aquello le nació sin que él hubiera sido capaz de vaticinar que en su interior guardaba esa clase de sentimientos por su colega.

Cuando aterrizaron, Balthier lo estudió con una sonrisa, Vaan tenía la expresión de un cachorro apaleado. Quiso consolarlo, pero en cambio decidió ser él quien se sincerase con el otro. Ya no había marcha atrás.

—¿Sabes, Vaan? Ya somos hombres. —El susodicho seguía sin poder mirarlo a la cara, así que Balthier le buscó la barbilla para obligarlo a un contacto directo de ojos—. No somos niños, ¿verdad? —murmuró en sus labios, antes de besarlo castamente.

—No, claro que no. —No entendía a qué iba Balthier con esa reflexión obvia, pero había cierto brillo lujurioso en sus ojos que le daban una pista de lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente del pirata. Oh, si en verdad supiera Vaan… no le importaría que él estuviera sin su Pica de poder y a merced de todos esos Molboles, saldría corriendo igual sin el equipo adecuado.

Balthier lo estudió de arriba abajo y se relamió internamente ante la vista. Vaan tendía a andar semidesnudo por la vida y eso le facilitaba mucho la tarea. Solo debería sacarle ese chaleco, el pantalón…

—Ven aquí, tonto —lo retó, llamándolo con un dedo—, que no te voy a comer. O sí, pero te va a gustar.

En esa ocasión el beso fue todo menos casto. Vaan pudo sentir la lengua de su amigo saboreándolo a sus anchas y esa cálida sensación, lejos de ahuyentarlo, acabó por encenderlo. Es que tampoco era un niño, con dieciocho años ya tenía las hormonas lo suficientemente revueltas para comprender que con tal solo un beso Balthier había logrado ponerlo duro, _durísimo,_ como nunca antes nadie en su corta vida lo había logrado.

Vaan comenzó a jadear en la boca del otro y Balthier pensó que debería controlarse si no quería echarlo a perder, pero vaya que él también empezaba a entonarse, más si Vaan le correspondía el beso de esa manera, cerrando los ojos con pudor, pero mordiéndole los labios con ganas.

Posó una mano en el pecho siempre desnudo y lampiño de quien quería que fuera su amante esa tarde, y con cautela dibujó un sendero hasta el ombligo, dándole tiempo a Vaan de habituarse al toque. Imaginaba que debía ser la primera persona en su vida que se atrevía a ir más allá, no preguntó, porque tampoco es que le interesara mucho saberlo. No cambiaría en nada lo que pensaba hacer, lo que en su mente se había instalado.

Al final lo hizo, con la yema de los dedos descendió esos centímetros hasta posarse en la entrepierna endurecida del muchacho. Vaan dio un ligero respingo de sorpresa, pero Balthier no le dio tiempo a nada, ni a rechazarlo ni a cortar con el beso. Con la otra mano lo tomó de la nuca e intensificó el contacto, apretando el pene encerrado en la tela del pantalón y besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, pero Vaan no podía ni quería detener a su compañero, este se encontraba bajándole la pretina del pantalón y, al fin, le soltó los labios ya adoloridos. Pudo respirar con normalidad unos segundos, pero enseguida el aire se le cortó cuando Balthier hurgó entre la prenda para liberar el pene.

Lo acarició con cierto afecto, o esa era la idea de Vaan, sin embargo, los ojos del hombre no dejaban de destilar algo de lujuria malsana. De divertimento a costa del sufrimiento o el pudor del otro; pero era una sonrisa encantadora, eso pensó Vaan, como todas las sonrisas de Balthier.

Se dejó hacer, se dejó masturbar con calma, ahogando gemidos como si temiera que allí, en esa enorme inmensidad alguien pudiera escucharlo o siquiera suponer lo que estaba pasando en las paredes del Strahl.

—No te contengas —suplicó Balthier, necesitaba oír la voz del muchacho clamando, por más o por menos, pero gimiendo. Le urgía oír esos gritos de placer. Así que, sin preguntarle siquiera si quería, se encorvó lo suficiente para relamer un poco ese pene endurecido.

Pasó la lengua por el glande, saboreando el líquido pre seminal, un aviso de que Vaan estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, el tronco tan duro y ese mismo glande hinchado eran otros referentes. Y Balthier aún quería jugar, le gustaba mucho hacerlo con sus amantes; pero comprendía que este era uno diferente, o que al menos debería tratarlo con más, ¿cómo decirlo?, consideración. Al menos eso le decía la Fran de su consciencia.

Dejó el pene del muchacho tranquilo, antes de que alcanzara el clímax y entonces Vaan abrió los ojos, lanzando un largo suspiro de alivio. Por un momento temió correrse en la cara de Balthier. Aquella era una tortura placentera, pero algo en los ojos de su compañero le decía que era solo el principio.

El pirata tomó de la mano al muchacho y lo arrastró hasta la parte trasera, en donde estaba ese pequeño camastro en donde dos no podrían caber ni aunque fueran moguris. Lo sentó y se encargó de quitarle la chaqueta, Vaan se dejó hacer, como el niño que no sabe decirle que no a su padre. Qué perverso era ese pensamiento. Se obligó a borrarlo, para dar paso al asombro cuando le siguió el turno a su pantalón de desaparecer.

—Así quería tenerte —le murmuró Balthier en el oído, para luego morderle apenas el lóbulo. Vaan tiritó, quizás de frío, tal vez de miedo, porque aquello había sonado como una sentencia de muerte. O al menos el sentimiento se le parecía bastante.

—El collar no —rogó cuando su compañero lo tomó. Balthier miró la mentada gargantilla y pensó que podría dejárselo puesto, suponía que debía tratarse de alguna reliquia familiar—. Nunca me lo quito —aclaró sin necesidad.

—Está bien. —Tomó distancia, la suficiente para que Vaan pudiera ser testigo de lo que hacía y con una lentitud enfermiza, como quien disfruta una cacería, fue quitándose las prendas una a una, hasta quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Balthier se miró el pene con un deje de gracia y luego a Vaan quien tenía la mirada perdida a esa zona, algo azorado o quizás asustado por ver que su amigo iba en serio. Tenía una erección que nada podía envidiarle a la suya. ¿En verdad iba a pasar? Él solo había pedido un beso, ¿por qué Balthier siempre tenía que ir hasta las últimas? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan extremo? Bueno, no sería Balthier de no hacerlo.

—Relájate —le pidió con gracia al ver la mirada de niño perdido que tenía Vaan, no quería que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco quería que el muchacho se echara atrás, no en ese punto o moriría. Literalmente _moriría_.

—Pides mucho —se atrevió a decir Vaan sin quitarle la mirada de encima a ese pene que de golpe parecía ser una amenaza mayor que los molboles que los rodeaban.

—No voy a hacer nada que no quieras —aclaró—. Ey, soy yo… no está en mis planes convertirme en tu peor enemigo o algo similar —dijo acariciándole la cara interna de los muslos para encenderlo de nuevo. Y era tan fácil encenderlo. Eso descubrió al ver el ligero y gracioso respingo del pene de Vaan.

Balthier tomó una bocanada, como el acosador oliendo la prenda interior de su presa, y luego le separó las piernas con cuidado y delicadeza. Debía tratarlo como a una damita virgen, eso se dijo en su interior, aunque sus ideas estaban muy alejas de ello.

—Vamos a jugar, ¿sí? —dijo Balthier en un susurro a la par que le acariciaba los testículos, apenas unos vellos suaves lo recubrían, estaban duros, pronto a soltar su néctar. Bajó con un dedo hasta el ano dándole a entender con el gesto lo que en verdad buscaba.

—¿A qué… te refieres? —contuvo el aire, porque esa seguidilla de caricias además de cosquillas le dieron algo de pavor.

—A que no quiero lastimarte —Hizo círculos con la yema del dedo notando que era deliciosamente virginal—, así que debo prepararte bien. Para que no te duela, ¿sabes?

—Vale…

Oh, Dios, Balthier soltó un quejido, le gustaba ese Vaan tan complaciente y dispuesto a todo, como si confiara ciegamente en él. Y desde ya que lo hacía. Le seguía resultando tierno, encantador y _cogible_ en partes iguales.

Tomó un poco de distancia del muchacho y abrió una gaveta secreta del Strahl, un compartimiento vedado al ojo común y cuya existencia era solo conocida por él y por Fran. Imaginaba la cara que pondría Vaan al descubrirla por error en una pesquisa y no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Por un momento se ofendió, creyó que se reía de él o algo así.

—Nada, nada. —Le dio la espalda y, por todos los dioses de todos los multiversos, Vaan tuvo una clara visión de su trasero. Se mordió los labios, reteniendo el impulso de ir a darle un mordisco, un apretón o algo similar.

Cuando Balthier giró lo hizo con un extraño aparatito, al menos eso pensó la inocente cabeza de Vaan. A su lado voló un pote que fue a parar a la cama, ¿de qué? Parecía ser, y en efecto era, lubricante; pero el muchacho estaba más interesado en lo que su amigo tenía entre las manos, era de color rojo, muy llamativo, y de él salía un cable cuya terminación era una caja rectangular con un pequeño botón.

Más de cerca, en el momento exacto que vio a Balthier untando la punta redondeada de la cosa esa, pudo dilucidar lo que era y para quién estaba destinado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pero cuando su amigo se acercó, este parecía ser la materialización de sus peores pesadillas, ni Yiazmat le había dado tanto pavor. Balthier volvió a reír al ver esa turbación en el otro y la intención de echarse para atrás con la fatalidad de que más lejos no podía ir pues su espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared de metal.

—Voy a ser suave —aclaró, pero su risita algo siniestra estaba lejos de consolar al joven, al contrario—. Es para dilatar antes de la penetración, tampoco va a ser una sesión de tortura —aclaró arrodillándose en el suelo sin soltar ese extraño aparatejo.

Ahí Vaan pudo verlo mejor, eran como tres bolas de diferentes tamaños, la más pequeña hacía de punta y la más grande, la última, santo cielo, era enorme. Se preguntó tontamente si en verdad Balthier pensaba introducir eso en su casta y virgen persona.

—No sé si quiero. —Se animó Vaan a contradecir a su pseudo mentor.

—Vas a querer, créeme —aclaró, lamiendo cuidadosamente las piernas del muchacho hasta llegar a la ingle, con la intención de encenderlo de nuevo, pero sin ponerlo al borde del orgasmo. _Oh_, pero descubría que hasta el más mínimo toque encendía al escuincle, y después tenía el tupé de salirle con pretensiones de ese estilo. Le pareció oportuno aclararlo—: La penetración anal, la primera vez… duele. _Mucho_.

—No quiero que me duela.

—Para eso se inventó esto —dijo en alusión a lo que aún sostenía entre las manos—, tú nada más debes relajarte y dejarme hacer. Te va a gustar.

—A_ ti_ te va a gustar —dijo con cierto tono de reproche que le arrancó una sentida carcajada al hombre. Vaan podía ver como este se regodeaba por arrastrarlo al borde de la enajenación.

El muchacho temblaba y no estaba en los planes de Balthier hacer de su primera experiencia homosexual algo difícil de sobrellevar. Así que se decantó por dejar el aparato de lado y, en cambio, empezar a llenarlo de besos húmedos. Primero el pecho, luego el vientre, más tarde el pene. Cuando llegó a los testículos cambió el repertorio de caricias por succiones y al acabar en el orificio, untó los dedos en el gel para lubricarlo un poco y presionar.

Quería hacerle entender con esa amalgama de gestos y caricias ardorosas que definitivamente no estaba en sus planes atormentarlo, lastimarlo o algo similar. Buscaba que Vaan se relajara y lo disfrutara, tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

Empezó a lamer el pene, como si se tratara de un helado delicioso, de arriba hacia abajo, sin detenerse segundos de más en el glande sensible. Endureciendo cada vez más el tronco y arrancándole los primeros gemidos oíbles.

Bien, así lo quería. Entregado y caliente.

Sin dejar de chuparle el pene, ahora metiéndoselo enteramente en la boca hasta el fondo de la garganta, buscó con sigilo en aparato y ubicó la primera bola en el orificio cerrado. Cuando encendió el dilatador Vaan dio un nuevo respingo de sorpresa.

Le daba cosquillas, pero de una manera que no lo fastidiaba, al contrario, sentir esa vibración en esa zona de su cuerpo le generaba cierto resquemor atractivo. Sin embargo, todo se fue al diablo cuando Balthier ejerció una ligera presión.

Le hablaba, para tratar de distraerlo y en parte para relajarlo, a veces decía sonseras, en ocasiones eran indicaciones, como que se distendiera y no contrajera los músculos de las piernas. Así, poco a poco, Vaan pasó de un dolor indecible a una indescriptible sensación.

Había ingresado la primera y más pequeñas de esas esferas y si bien la novedad aún le aterraba un poco, comenzaba a disfrutarla. Las vibraciones del aparato hacían la labor más llevadera y rápida. Cuando Balthier se dio cuenta de que ya casi lo tenía al borde del clímax comenzó a hacer círculos en el interior de su amigo, dilatándolo más.

Le dejó un beso en el glande antes de seguir empujando, pero no lo hizo del todo por la mano del muchacho, fiel indicativo de que hasta ahí llegaba. Solo tiempo, solo debía jugar un poco más, seguir haciendo círculos hasta que la misma vibración hiciera su loable trabajo.

Para cuando Vaan sintió el desgarro y la segunda bola en su interior, Balthier comenzó a masturbarse con esa hermosa vista: la del muchacho abierto de piernas, con la cara contorsionada en una mezcla de placer con dolor.

Supo que ambos pronto se correrían, uno por sentir una estimulación inusual en un lugar inusual, y el otro por la imagen que tenía. Balthier puso un alto. Apagó el aparato sin quitárselo. No iba a hacerlo, le había costado sus buenos minutos llegar a ese punto.

—¿Puedo atarte, Vaan? —preguntó, escalando apenas para dejarle un beso en el pecho, luego otro— Me encanta, pero a Fran no le gusta y…

—S-Sí… —fue la trémula respuesta del más joven.

Balthier, maravillado una vez más por esa predisposición, tomó distancia y volvió a la gaveta para sacar un juego de cuerdas. Lo acomodó a su amigo a lo largo de la cama y buscó dónde atarlo, ya que ese camastro no tenía un respaldar propiamente dicho. Debajo del colchón estaban los fierros que hacían el armatoste y cuando aseguró la primera muñeca le susurró en el oído.

—Estas cosas debes hacerlas con alguien que confías —lo miró, clavándole sus ojos verdes, más tarde le dejó un efímero beso en los labios—, no puedes dejar que cualquiera te ate, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—S-Sí —volvió a decir, deleitándose con la seguidilla de besos que le dedicó su amante: primero en la barbilla, luego en el cuello para finalmente lamer su nuez de adán—. Confío en ti, Balthier.

Sabía que no iría a hacerle daño adrede o alguna otra maldad, y de nuevo, esa fe ciega que le tenía, no solo lo encendía, lo llenaba de sentimientos cálidos. Balthier acabó por poner la otra amarra, un poco más firme, a tal punto que Vaan se quejó de que estaba muy tensa, pero el otro hizo como que no lo escuchó y bajó por sus piernas, para atarle solo uno de los tobillos al otro extremo de la cama. Por suerte Vaan era lo suficientemente alto para ese camastro.

Un detalle en el que recién el muchacho reparaba, tan ensimismado estaba con la labor de su amigo que se había olvidado de lo que tenía clavado dentro de su cuerpo, pero volvió a recordarlo con placer cuando Balthier lo encendió de nuevo.

Era una locura, y atado no podía hacer otra cosa más que confiar en el otro. ¿Iría a meterle la tercera bola? Era monstruosa, de un grosor quizás un poco más grande que el pene mismo de Balthier. Este jugó un rato, a horcajadas del más chico. Intentó, pero no pudo meter más que unos centímetros, así que se contentó con dar giros. Por la posición no podía ver lo que hacía, pero tampoco necesitaba mirar, prefería clavar los ojos en las expresiones de Vaan, en sus súplicas para que fuera un poco más despacio.

—Balthier… —dijo entre dientes, jadeando como un perro en celo, lo miró con los ojos aguados, el otro no sabía si de éxtasis o de sufrimiento. Pronto comprobó que se trataba del primer caso, pues el chico comenzó a temblar— Me… me sale.

En efecto, sin siquiera tocarse o tocarlo, Vaan eyaculó sobre su estómago. En ese punto Balthier se dijo a sí mismo que lamentablemente hasta ahí llegaba la fiesta, y eso que aún le quedaba un juguete más, que solía ser su favorito. Apoyó las rodillas sobre el colchón y sentándose en el pecho del joven lo tomó del mechón de pelo para instarlo a tragarle el pene.

Vaan no lo rechazó, tampoco tenía cómo hacerlo, atado en esa posición no tenía escapatoria, abrió la boca para ser embestido de inmediato. El sabor era salado y un poco alcalino, una nueva sensación, una nueva manera de sentirse lleno. Poco a poco el aparato metido en su trasero iba abandonando el lugar, deslizándose despacio de su interior. Balthier estaba más entretenido en penetrarlo por la boca, sin soltarle el pelo al punto del dolor.

Enseguida Vaan comprendió por qué, ya que Balthier también había estado aguantándose. Ahora era momento de liberar toda esa tensión acumulada y lo hizo, en la boca del chico; pero justo a tiempo logró tomar distancia y evitar que se ahogara.

Vaan tragó un poco de semen, pero la mayoría fue a dar a su cara; sintió un poco de asco, pero al ver la expresión de Banthier de inconmensurable gozo y saber que había sido él el responsable, lo llenaba de un tonto y extraño orgullo. No se permitió experimentar repulsión, incluso sintiendo como el semen se escurría de su boca hacia sus mejillas y mentón, porque claro, no pensaba tragarlo todo.

Balthier pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, pues con una risita, mitad satisfacción, mitad divertimento, acercó la cara para robarle un furioso beso, sin que le importara quedar embadurnado de su propio semen. El sabor se mezcló por necesidad y Vaan ya no sentía asco al respecto. En ese momento, el dildo clavado en su ano terminó de salir del todo con un ruido seco que les arrancó una carcajada a ambos.

Vaan volvía a sentirse vacío, aunque le escocía un poco, y esa sensación no era tan grata como el sentirse lleno. De plus, el haber estado atado y privado de sus movimientos, le había generado una presión en el pecho, una señal de peligro que había acabado por excitarlo. Le daba pena hablar del tema, pero era en ese momento o nunca.

—Quiero que me la metas —murmuró mientras veía como Balthier desataba la cuerda de una de sus manos, y luego las otras.

—Espérate, muchacho —dijo con gracia— que soy de tiro corto. —Cuando terminó la labor de desenganchar a Vaan, sin borrar una delicada sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios se acostó a un lado de él, casi sobre él para evitar caerse al suelo.

A Balthier le daba cierta dicha comprobar que el chico se encontraba relajado y que en efecto había disfrutado del encuentro, quizás no tanto como él mismo, pero sin duda lo había hecho o no estaría ahí reclamándole una penetración.

En esa posición, boca a arriba, se contentaron con el calor del otro y se acariciaron un rato; primero Balthier tomó la iniciativa, apoyando una mano en el pecho de Vaan. No solía ser muy cariñoso con sus amantes, pero eso no lo hacía frío, aparte volvía a decirse que no se trataba de cualquier conquista.

Vaan correspondió el gesto, pero se atrevió a ser más osado pues quería tocarlo de otras maneras. Atado no había podido y no pensaba quedarse con las ganas. Se colocó de costado para darle más lugar a su amigo y le acarició los testículos, ahora como dormidos, relajados. Más tarde estiró la mano y sin ser invasivo le apoyó una mano en la nalga, mientras sentía tímidos besos en la punta de la nariz.

Se sentía jodidamente bien.

—Ya me imagino lo que Fran debe estar pensando en este momento —dijo Balthier de la nada, era de los que no soportaba los silencios prolongados.

—¿Crees que sospecha? ¿Cómo? —Levantó la cabeza por un segundo, como un inútil intento por ver si había alguna cámara nueva o algo similar.

—Es artera, y me conoce muy bien —respondió pegando la frente a la de su amante—. Seguro que cuando llegue me va a decir algo similar a “cómo pudiste, es un niño, _blablablá_”.

—Ay, no, que me muero de la vergüenza. —Vaan estalló en carcajadas en la boca de su compañero.

—Pero ella no toma en cuenta que tú tienes… dieciocho, ¿verdad?

—Casi diecinueve —contradijo en su afán por lucir más grande sin necesidad.

—Y yo veintitrés —continuó—; como ella es una viera y tiene más de cien años… —ambos no pudieron aguantar una ligera carcajada ronca.

—Es complicada Fran —acotó Vaan.

—A veces me trata como a un niño, otras veces como a un hombre; pero a ti te ve como a un hermano pequeño. —Suspiró, resignado a su suerte y miró el techo—. Oh, sí, ya la veo sermoneándome.

Balthier bajó lentamente la mano hasta llegar al pene de su compañero y lo notó algo tieso. ¡Oh, la juventud temprana! Que no sabe de tiempos, de descansos, que todo lo quiere ya, sin preámbulos.

Esa predisposición lograba encenderlo a él también, así que con una seña de dedo le indicó a Vaan que bajara e hiciera un buen trabajo en esa zona si en verdad quería que lo penetrara esa tarde.

—Chupa hasta dejarme bien duro y te la meto.

Vaan acató el pedido, se encorvó un poco y empezó; primero a lamer con cierta timidez, ya a lo último metiéndose el pene de Balthier hasta el fondo de la garganta, mientras este enredaba los dedos en su platinada cabellera, contorsionándose de placer.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente, separó a Vaan del pene al que estaba prendido y tomó distancia. Ahora sí podría hacer uso de su juguete favorito. Hurgó en la gaveta hasta que dio con un pequeño paquete cuadrado; dentro de él había tres anillos de goma. Sacó solo dos y ante la mirada atenta del muchacho se los fue colocando. Primero el de la base, cuidando de no enredar pelos en la goma. Y el segundo lo colocó justo debajo del glande.

—¿Y eso?

—Es para durar más —asintió, riendo de una manera algo maliciosa—. Oh, sí… tú querías que te la metiera.

Vaan ya se encontraba relajado y ninguna excentricidad del otro podía, a esas alturas, asustarlo. Quizás maravillarlo o extrañarlo. Lo vio colocándose un profiláctico y más tarde untándose exageradamente el lubricante. Mejor que chorreara, así la tarea era menos difícil.

El muchacho abrió las piernas dispuesto y ansioso por recibirlo, Balthier se acostó sobre él y de un solo envión trató de meter el pene. Vaan exhaló un quejido de dolor y el otro supo que debía controlarse aún más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Se quedó en esa posición, con medio pene metido en el interior de su amante, esperando a que este se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Le acarició la frente y lo besó tiernamente, pero vaya, que lo que hacía allí abajo era todo menos tierno. Hizo círculos con la cadera antes de arremeter de nuevo como una fiera, empujó, sin escuchar reclamo alguno, hasta que los testículos hicieron tope con la anatomía del otro.

—Ya la tienes toda adentro.

—Se siente… raro —dijo Vaan, acostumbrándose lentamente a la sensación—, rico, pero raro.

Balthier no necesito de más para empezar a meter y sacar, primero con calma, despacio, ya a los pocos segundos, ni siquiera minutos, lo hacía como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No quería perder la erección, ni tampoco pretendía que Vaan se arrepintiera, aunque por la expresión de este notaba que comenzaba a disfrutarlo en verdad. Tenía los ojos en blanco y jadeaba su nombre.

Ahora sí Vaan podía hacer uso de sus manos, no se quedó aferrado a la espalda de su amante, por el contrario, bajó hasta aferrarse de los glúteos de Balthier, instándolo con ese gesto a que se fundiera más con él, como si anatómicamente eso fuera posible.

El pirata arremetió con furia, rápido y en un constante ir y venir, sin sacar del todo el pene del interior de muchacho. Vaan no supo cuándo, cómo ni por qué, pero volvió a correrse. Balthier supo que el chico estaba pronto al orgasmo pues le había clavado los dedos en las nalgas y le estaba apretando las costillas con las rodillas. En pocos minutos el más joven se corría de nuevo en su estómago, haciendo un enchastre incluso peor.

Balthier sonrió con vileza, sabía que luego de un orgasmo lo tendría a Vaan lidiando con el pormenor de ya haber alcanzado la cima, de estar cansado y adolorido. No obstante, el muchacho demostró ser bastante estoico y fuerte, pues pasó cerca de media hora hasta que escuchó su ruego.

—Ya, Balthier, por favor acaba —le rogó a su amigo, quien no había bajado la cadencia, al contrario, a veces y para descansar, volvía a hacer círculos con las caderas de esa manera que excitado lo había vuelto loco, pero en un segundo volvía al incesante vaivén.

Balthier trató de compadecerse de su amigo. Sacó el pene con cuidado arrancándole un pequeño quejido de dolor a Vaan. Luego, ante la mirada atenta de este, se quitó el profiláctico, los anillos, volvió a untarse de gel y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

La sensación de tenerlo adentro sin ese plástico y sin los pequeños anillos era otra experiencia diferente. Y Vaan amaba las experiencias nuevas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aguardando pacientemente.

—¿Puedo llenarte el culo de leche, Vaan?

—S-Sí —respondió quedamente.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes ser tan dulce y _cogible_, Vaan? —se burló el otro, robándole un furioso beso y haciendo las arremetidas más temerarias.

Debía tenerle paciencia, había obtenido su orgasmo no mucho tiempo atrás y le costaría llegar al clímax de nuevo, pero por Forthanos, juraba que esa tarde no dejaría a Vaan inmaculado, iba a llenarlo para que luego, durante todo el día, tuviera con qué recordar todo lo que habían hecho; la manera dulce en la que habían pecado.

Le mordió el pecho al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus testículos se endurecían, pronto a largar el semen. Siguió en la labor, concentrándose en esa perversa idea, la de acabarle adentro. Al poco rato lo hizo, lanzando un largo gemido de satisfacción y avisándole a Vaan del percance.

—Ya, mi muchacho… toda adentro —dijo, arrancándole una sonrisa al otro quien había podido sentir las ligeras palpitaciones del pene y el cálido semen, llenándolo muy adentro.

Por algún extraño motivo, que Balthier hubiera dicho “mi muchacho” con cierto sentido de pertenencia le había resultado emotivo y cálido; este no salió del lugar, se quedó completamente exhausto sobre el cuerpo de su amante.

—Ya está atardeciendo, Balthier, deberíamos volver —propuso al ver las luces mortecinas de un atardecer dándole lengüetazos a las paredes de la nave—, se van a preocupar si tardamos mucho.

—Muchacho —dijo Balthier con lasitud— has sido el mejor amante que he tenido en toda mi puta vida. —Había exagerado, tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que eso haría feliz al chico y, por alguna extraña razón, le agradaba hacerlo feliz.

Dicho y hecho Vaan no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, para en un deje de contradicciones empujarlo de su anatomía. Había que vestirse, pero apenas podía caminar sin sentir ese dolor tan gustoso en la parte baja de la espalda. Ese sí que sería un recordatorio.

—Oh —musitó Vaan ya vestido de pie en medio de la nave, mientras su compañero, con toda la modorra del mundo iba recién por el pantalón.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Está bajando —aclaró— el semen.

—Es normal —dijo entre bostezos—. Mientras no te cagues.

—¡Balthier! —Pese al reclamo, los dos empezaron a reír con fuerza y ganas; pero Vaan no podía hacerlo sin sentir que se le salían las tripas, así que tenía una cara muy graciosa de dolor y jocosidad al mismo tiempo, que aumentaba la risa del otro—. Termina de vestirte, hazme el favor.

Como buen líder soltó ese ultimátum y dio la vuelta para ir al asiento del copiloto, sentándose muy cuidadosamente, tanto que a la lejanía pudo escuchar a Balthier lanzando otra carcajada ronca por sus pobres intentos de llegar al asiento sin morir de dolor en el proceso.

A los pocos minutos, el dueño de la nave ocupó el asiento que le correspondía, ya vestido y decente, si es que “decencia” podría ser una palabra que describiera a ese hombre. Ahora Vaan ya no podría verlo con los mismos ojos.

No arrancó el Strahl de inmediato, se quedó maravillado viendo esa puesta de sol. Era magnifica allí en la Meseta de Chitta, tal vez por la ubicación, quizás por la amalgama de colores, naranja, rosado y rojo, pero se decía que también se podía deber a la compañía.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —dijo Vaan, tan obnubilado como él.

—Nunca vi un atardecer así, y mira que he visto muchos. —Miró al muchacho y se dijo que sí, que esas sensaciones sin dudas se debían a la compañía. Vaan seguía con la vista fija al frente, por donde una manada de Bengales atravesaba un claro hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque, quizás dispuestas a descansar luego de un largo día.

—¿Qué? —dijo Vaan cuando se dio cuenta de que esos hermosos ojos verdes lo estaban taladrando con la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —consultó Balthier.

—Sí, ¿tú? —dijo con cierta dejadez, como por compromiso cordial.

—Perfecto. —Le regaló otra de sus sonrisas encantadoras y luego miró hacia atrás—. Debería ordenar antes de partir. O a Nono va a darle algo si lo llega a ver —Le daba inmensa pereza hacerlo, pero tampoco se podía aparecer con el Strahl en esa lamentables y obvias condiciones.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? —cuestionó curioso, mientras lo veía agarrar todos los adminículos para meterlos sin limpieza y sin consideración dentro de esa gaveta oculta que hacía de lisa pared.

–En Arcadis hay tiendas muy bien escondidas que guardan esta clase de joyas —respondió con lasitud, para volver a ocupar su asiento de piloto—. Solo debes saber buscar, al menos eso me dijo Basch. —Y estalló en carcajadas.

—¡¿El capitán?! —Se mostró igual de divertido.

—En Bhujerba también hay —dijo, para distraerlo de su propia acotación punzante y puso en marcha el motor, dando fin con la conversación—. Oh, cielos, necesito darme una ducha.

—Yo también —dijo, un poco ido, mirando el perfil de quien en otro tiempo había admirado a un nivel absurdo y muy en su interior. Ojos verdes fijos en el camino, cabello rubio, todo desordenado. Encantador e insolente como siempre. Sí, así lo había conocido y así había aprendido a respetarlo por quien había elegido ser.

Llegaron a las inmediaciones del palacio y los soldados, sabiendo a quien le pertenecía esa nave, dieron autorización para descender. La compuerta se abrió y la nave bajó hasta estacionarse grácilmente en el centro.

De nuevo tenían una vista clara del patio interno, ahora iluminado con candiles artificiales. La larga mesa estaba repleta de comida y sus amigos se encontraban disfrutando de lo que parecía ser un banquete.

Cuando salieron al pasillo y se presentaron en el patio, Vaan no supo qué cara tenía, si una de redención, culpa o extrañeza, pero Penelo se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que Fran lo hizo. Dio un respingo hacia atrás, pensando tontamente si acaso tenía un cartel en la frente que acusaba lo que había estado haciendo. Algo de eso le inquirió Penelo.

—¿Todo bien, Vaan? Se fueron hace un montón, Larsa estaba preocupado de que les hubiera pasado algo.

—Sí, solo fuimos a dar un par de vueltas para probar el Strahl —dijo con toda la naturalidad que supo falsear.

A lo lejos podía ver a Fran encabronada a su estoica manera, de brazos cruzados cuchicheaba con un divertido Balthier quien, cual niño pequeño, tenía la mirada puesta en el pasto. Miró a Vaan de reojo, regalándole una sonrisa cómplice.

Penelo en cambio frunció la frente, porque su amigo estaba raro, ella lo conocía bien; sin embargo, no le dio más importancia de la que suponía debía darle y arrastrándolo de un brazo lo sentó a su lado.

Vaan soltó un ligero quejido de dolor cuando fue ubicado en el asiento casi de golpe, y Balthier, ocupando su sitio frente a él tuvo que reprimir la carcajada. Larsa los retó, como si fuera el padre de ellos, a lo que Basch secundó, porque si pensaban irse por horas, al menos que avisaran.

Como fuera, esa era la clase de reencuentro que querían tener. Lamentaban que allí no pudiera estar Ashe, pero sabían que tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos de nuevo. Un poco de paz y solaz, luego de tantas batallas y sufrimiento.

Bueno, Vaan ahora sentía un dolor diferente y muy particular, pero mientras Balthier siguiera sonriéndole así, no podría molestarse en verdad. No podía decir, tampoco, que era la clase de reencuentro que había fantaseado tener con él, incluso luego de darlo por muerto, pero se le asemejaba bastante e, incluso, había sido mucho mejor de lo que en su corta vida se hubiera atrevido a imaginar.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando pedí que me propusieran parejas en mi página de Facebook, nadie me nombró UNA sola que fuera del fandom de FF. Al final me saqué las ganas. Por el momento terminó el desafío, pero si les gustó el fic a futuro los invito a proponerme ships.
> 
> 14 de septiembre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
